civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Samoa (Salamasina)
Samoa led by Salamasina is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies and senshidenshi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Samoa' Samoa is at the heart of traditional Polynesia, and has always been one of the major Polynesian cultural groups. In the nearly 3500 years the islands have been settled, they have been a focus of regional and international power struggles, emerging as a vanguard nation of the post-Colonial period. 'Salamasina' Queen Salamasina is perhaps the most famous female figure in all of Samoan social history. She descended from several powerful royal bloodlines and held the four papa titles which lent her the paramount status of Tafa'ifa. Her reign is notable in Samoan history for its absence of warfare and many Samoans today feel pride in tracing their ancestry to Queen Salamasina. 'Dawn of Man' The heavens smile down upon you, oh Queen Salamasina! You lead the island nation of Samoa; a proud kingdom with a rich culture in the center of Polynesia! In ancient times, your people travelled across the Pacific, settling as far away as Rarotonga, Tokelau and the Marquesas. And the Samoan people prevailed through constant wars with their rivals, always successful in defending their lands and traditions! In your lifetime, you held the four royal titles of Tuiatua, Tuia'ana, Vaetamasoalii and Gatoaitele, becoming one of Samoa's first Tafa'ifa. Samoa prospered in a rare period of peace under your rule, allowing its great culture and traditions to flourish. You will forever live on in history as one of Samoa's most important female figures! Salamasina, the Navigator Islands call out for your immaculate guidance once more! Will you lead your people across the seas, to greatness and prestige? Will you safeguard your people from war and hostility? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings! I am Salamasina, the Tuiatua, Tuia'ana, Vaetamasoalii and Gatoaitele of these lands. May I be the first to welcome you to Samoa! Defeat: How could you do this to such a peaceful and pleasant land? My descendants will have you killed for this! Unique Attributes Strategy Salamasina's bonuses all point towards two things - coastal expansion, and making her cities grow tall. With plenty of food from Fresh Water farms available nearly everywhere, plus the Food from the Fala Tele allowing for always a surprlus of food if you run out of tiles, Salamasina wants you to expand across the coastline, not necessarily all over it, and grow your cities as much as you can. Its UA has two very simple and yet very powerful abilities. The first is nearly always having Fresh Water, which not only allows for Gardens everywhere, but also allows for really healthy and powerful farms after Civil Service, which comes really early. The second is the series of "roadwaters", which allows for incredibly fast movement from your navy and your army. You can quickly move across landscapes and islands with this ability. Its UU is simple, and can be powerful in defending and exploring the coastline, making it very good in the early game - exactly where it is. In case you want a powerful army, it's not a bad idea to build loads of them and upgrade them throughout the game. The UB is extremely powerful. It comes earlier, on the way to Universities, and truly makes the Sea tiles, no matter which they are, powerhouses that can overtake the game. Fish tiles can be more useful than Lake Victoria less than one third into the game, Atolls can be providing yields that rival late-game Farms. It gives a powerful boost to Samoa early into the game, which allows this Civilization to become incredibly tall. It's very noticeably a Freedom Civ with a very strong bent towards Scientific Victories - while still keeping all options open. Due to its design, it can be proficient at going for Domination Victories as you estabilish full coastal control and grow into the jewel of the seas, or use how much of a heavyweight it is when it comes to growing your own Cities to snowball into a Cultural Victory. Or, of course, you can follow the easier path and trail towards Scientific Victories. The easy thing to know, however, is that your cities are going to get incredibly big. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' TBA 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are setting knives on fire and dancing around our cities! I worry the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture. Oh, and you can expect the bill for reparations in the mail. Assuming it hasn't been burnt.” Full Credits List *''Senshidenshi'': Concept, Lua, Icons, Compilation *''TPangolin: Icons, Leaderscreen, Pedia *''Neirai: Concepts, Lua *''Kramer:'' Map, Unit Graphics *''GPuzzle'': Lua *''Slippery Snake'': Icons *zwei'':'' Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Senshidenshi Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions